1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing system, and more particularly to an automatic testing system for a power supply unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, to test a power supply unit, the following steps are performed. The power supply unit is connected to a power source thereby supplying alternative power, and simulated operational tests, including various short-circuit, over-current, and over-voltage tests are performed. The results are then determined to be correct or not. In the event of test item failure, all of the testing procedures must be repeated, including duplicate keystrokes to confirm each procedure. Thus, the testing method is complicated and error-prone.
Additionally, the testing method requires the power supply unit to be restarted when performing each test, resulting in increased time.